User blog:Magi Hussie/Speed
Before I was banned by 2 ban-abusive, unjustifiable people from Characterrealms Wiki, I used to work on some important pages from their Wiki such as their Speed page for example and I never got the chance to continue updating it ever since. You probably can't see my revisions on it since I just mentioned before, I was clearly banned from the wiki. Enough of that now, let's continue on with this, shall we? (Credits to VSBW for most of this information provided here) Summary= Speed is the rate at which someone or something is able to move or operate. The average speed of an object is the distance travelled by the object divided by the duration of the time interval. In other words, the formula for Speed is equal to the Distance divided by Time (D/T). |-| Descriptions of the 8 Types of Speed= Speed is separated into the 8 following categories: Attack Speed The speed at which an attack moves. For example, X character is hypersonic, but he can do an attack that is a natural beam of light, the speed for the attack is different from the speed of the user, hence the attack would be lightspeed even if its user isn't. What qualifies for Attack Speed: *The usage of ranged abilities, attacks, and weapons *The usage of abilities, attacks, techniques, and weapons that don't require the experience of hand-to-hand combat (e.g. Martial Arts) Combat Speed The speed at which a character or a sentient object can fight. This does not relate in any way to movement or travel speed, and this does not auto-equate "Combat Speed = Reaction Speed" automatically unless proven true in certain cases. What qualifies for Combat Speed: *The usage of melee weapons and weapon-based abilities (e.g. Daggers and magical weapons used as only melees) *The usage of abilities, attacks, techniques, and weapons that require the experience of hand-to-hand combat *Close Combat: Hand-to-hand combat (e.g. Martial Arts) & CQC (Close Quarter Combat) Combat Speed can be considered equal to Reaction Speed according to the following: *Blocking incoming attacks using your hands, arms, legs, and/or any other appendages built for combat. *Countering incoming attacks using your hands, arms, legs, and/or any other appendages built for combat. *Stopping incoming attacks using your hands, arms, legs, and/or any other appendages built for combat. Flight Speed The speed at which a character or sentient object flies a certain distance, like going from the earth to the sun for example. High flight speed logically requires similar reaction speed in order to manoeuvre when approaching different objects. However, certain franchises, such as Marvel Comics (and DC Comics or Image Comics, which follow the same conventions), make a great distinction between regular movement speed and flight speed. As such, it is generally assumed that the characters' regular reaction or combat speeds are roughly equivalent to their flight speeds unless this is clearly contradicted. Movement Speed The speed at which a character or sentient object can move by running, or through similar means that do not involve flight or teleportation. Reaction Speed The speed at which a character or sentient object can react to an event or action. This usually only grants a short movement upon reaction (such as when you're dodging and about to perform any other quick actions to protect yourself or be at a safe distance from upcoming attacks), whereas several movements at the same speed switch it to combat speed only when blocking and/or countering (see Combat Speed) is involved. Also, as mentioned before, this does not auto-equate "Reaction Speed = Combat Speed" & must be evaluated on a case-by-case basis first before it can be confirmed and considered true. Note: Aim dodging does not count as that's awareness of where an attack is coming from. Reaction speed is reacting to an attack that you don't know where going to happen and reacting to attacks/projectiles at point-blank range (at this range, its considered extremely difficult to aim-dodge, especially when the attack is unexpected by the character who is attempting to dodge and not get harmed by it). The reaction speed of a character also tends to be higher than its movement speed. Short Burst Speed The speed at which a character or sentient object can perform actions and increase their speed in just short bursts. This usually occurs in short dashes and when maneuvering at high speeds accurately, it does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface the character stops on. This is also used to support combat, movement, and reaction speed when it is applied. What qualifies for Short Burst Speed: *A sudden increase in speed using abilities & techniques *A sudden increase in speed by thrusting your body forward in any direction *Performing split-second actions when blocking, countering, and stopping attacks *Moving behind or in-front characters in brief moments of time/at sudden speeds that are too fast for them to react to *Capable of performing Mid-Air or Double Jumps using speed alone *The usage of punches, kicks, and melee weapons made for close combat performed in quick, but also powerful, high speeds towards their target Travel Speed The speed at which a character or sentient object can travel using any form of transportation and/or teleportation. Note: The speed of teleportation varies as not all of them always works the same way nor travels at the same speed. Another thing to mention is that teleportation should not be confused with Time Stop as it is generally considered to be a very common mistake that occurs in fiction. The clear difference between Teleportation & Time Stop is that when an opponent uses Time Stop, it will freeze time and immobilizes you (making you unable to see your opponent's movements, react, move, think, and perform any actions whatsoever while the ability is in effect until it ceases) whereas for teleportation, it does not. Walking Speed The speed at which a character or sentient object normally moves by walking. Naturally, large-sized characters tend to have higher walking speed than normal-sized characters unless clearly contradicted. Walking Speed is not required to be added to such characters listed in the following: *Characters that almost never/never shown any instances of them walking *Characters with Flight and/or Leviation *Characters who are Lower-Dimensional (2nd-Dimensional and below) *Characters who are Higher-Dimensional (4th-Dimensional and above) |-| Levels of Speed= *'None' (Applies to all Lower-Dimensional beings) *'Immobile' (Incapable of movement; N/A speed. Meaning: Applies to all non-living apparatuses, appliances, constructs, contraptions, devices, doohickeys, equipments, gadgets, gears, gizmos, hardwares, implements, instruments, items, machines, objects, tackles, technologies, tools, utensils, and weapons only if they have no function/ability to move) *'Speed of a Snail' (0.0002777778-0.01296 m/s) *'Below Average Human' (0.01296-1.38582 m/s) *'Average Human' (1.38582-4.4704 m/s) *'Athlete Human' (4.4704-12.42324 m/s) *'Peak Human' (12.42324-20.96364 m/s) *'Enhanced Human (Faster than the Eye)' (20.96364-29.50404 m/s) *'Subsonic' (Mach 0.1-0.45) (29.50464-132.77088 m/s) *'Subsonic+' (Mach 0.45-0.8) (132.77088-236.03712 m/s) *'Transonic' (Mach 0.8-1) (236.03712-295.0464 m/s) *'Speed of Sound' (SoS) (Mach 1) *'Transonic+' (Mach 1-1.16272) *'Supersonic' (Mach 1.16272-3.08136) *'Supersonic+' (Mach 3.08136-5) *'Hypersonic' (Mach 5-7.5) *'Hypersonic+' (Mach 7.5-10) *'High Hypersonic' (Mach 10-17.5) *'High Hypersonic+' (Mach 17.5-25) *'Massively High Hypersonic' (Mach 25-5093.8008) *'Massively High Hypersonic+' (Mach 5093.8008-10162.6016) *'Relativistic' (10%-55% SoL) *'Relativistic+' (55%-100% SoL) *'Speed of Light' (SoL) *'FTL' (x1-50.5 Speed of Light) (x1-50.5 SoL) *'FTL+' (x50.5-100 Speed of Light) (x50.5-100 SoL) *'Massively FTL' (x100-1000 Speed of Light) (x100-1000 SoL or simply MFTL) *'Massively FTL+' (x1000+ Speed of Light) (x1000+ SoL or simply MFTL+) *'Infinite Speed' (Able to move indefinitely/infinitely (at T=0) while time literally stands still without showing any form or indictation of struggling, cross through infinite distances in moments, and/or to be able to move anywhere instantly with/without the concept of time existing. Certain methods such as Teleportation, for example, does not count.) *'Immeasurable' (Movement beyond/between timelines or movement beyond space-time itself. This is why the speed cannot be measured. Given that S = D/T, if T or D is undefined, the speed formula cannot be applied. This is the same reason why moving between/beyond multiple adjacent or parallel space-time dimensions may also grant immeasurable speed. This auto-applies to all characters who are 5-Dimensional and above.) *'Irrelevant' (Characters who are conceptually beyond and qualitatively superior to all forms of Space-Time themselves and/or the concept of dimensions in general. This also includes characters who are capable of existing in a certain higher-dimensional plane of existence where the concept of Speed (Distance x Time)/both Distance & Time itself has no relevance to them & the ones who transcended and/or unbound to such concepts.) 'Other' *'Nigh-Omnipresence' (Omnipresence to a lesser extent. This is a state of being, rather than a type of speed, but has consequences for combat similar to that of a speed statistic; the character's omnipresence is restricted only to a certain scale rather than encompassing everything or to be present everywhere within an specified domain. For practical comparisons, each case requires more detailed consideration.) **'Mental Presence (Type 1)' (Characters who possess a mind that exists and is present everywhere at once) **'Multipresence (Type 2)' (To be present in more than one location at once) **'Oneiric Omnipresence (Type 3)' (To be present in every dream at the same time) **'Power Omnipresence (Type 4)' (To be present everywhere powers are used at the same time, regardless of the type of power/user and etc.) **'Temporal Presence (Type 5)' (To be present everywhere throughout time by existing in the past, present and future at the same time.) *'Omnipresence' (This is a state of being, rather than a type of speed, but has consequences for combat similar to that of a speed statistic; to be present everywhere throughout space-time or to be present everywhere in any location, any planes of existence, dimensions (both parallel & spatial), and all other types of areas imaginable. For practical comparisons, each case requires more detailed consideration.) |-| Explanations= 'Notes' Note 1: The speed tiers used have intersecting limits, and this may be confusing to some members. The divisions are made based on Exclusive Form grouping, in which the true lower limit is the given lower limit and the true upper limit is just short of the given upper limit. Examples: 1) Mach 10 is High Hypersonic, not Hypersonic+. 2) Mach 5 is Hypersonic, not Supersonic+. Note 2: Kindly note that MFTL+ is a very broad category which starts at 1000x Speed of Light (SoL) up to infinity. As such, MFTL+ characters need not be even remotely on a similar level of speed. In fact, the difference may be as great as the magnitude of the difference between MFTL and regular human level. In conclusion, one MFTL+ character can speed blitz another MFTL+ character, and assuming otherwise without a logical reason is fallacious. Note 3: While Omnipresence is, strictly speaking, not a type of speed '''but '''a state of being. It is listed as a speed statistic due to behaving in combat similarly to how normal speed would. A being that is not only omnipresent throughout space, but also time, would also be able to react to every attack from a being with normal speed before the opponent would even begin to throw the attack. This is the case because such a being would be able to exist throughout all of time itself by experiencing both the past, present and future simultaneously at once while not being bound to the normal flow of time. Omnipresence must be specified in conjunction with the scale. Because omnipresence within a single 3+1-D universe (aka a regular 4-D space-time continuum) does not mean anything to regular life forms in higher dimensions of time and space (which might be larger and more complex than this universe). Note 4: Regarding timeless void feats: *Being able to move into a timeless void can either be unquantifiable or depends on context. If you can merely move in a timeless void and have been shown a constant amount of times that your speed is infinite, you are qualified to have infinite speed. However, should a user of Time Manipulation are still able to use their time-based abilities and/or any form of tool that shows that time still moves forward will disqualify this from being considered as a true timeless void. *If you destroy space-time and have been shown to move in a void devoid of both space & time instantaneously, your speed would also be considered as infinite. For more in-depth information and standards relating to timeless voids, see here. Note 5: Characters that are able to move backwards and forwards through time simultaneously by movement alone qualify for immeasurable speed. However, due to general inconsistencies, and the fact that several fictions grant this ability to any character able to move FTL, they may be assigned an additional, independent, speed rating for the ability. This should preferably be evaluated on a case-by-case basis. The difference between infinite and immeasurable is that the former can go everywhere via movement speed alone instantly, whereas the latter can move everywhere and everywhen with their movement speed simultaneously. |-| Conversions= You can use this calculator and this calculator to convert from one speed unit to another. Use this (see under section "Units") or this (see under the section "Speed or velocity") to learn more about & have an in-depth knowledge of various speed units and how they are used to find speed measurements. Reminder: Be sure to always double check your work (no need to rush), just in case to prevent any miscalculations when inputting the measurements into the calculators that might occur as the calculations are expected to be as accurate as possible and to reduce the number of potential errors in the future. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts